tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivorfan's Big Brother 3
Survivorfan's Big Brother 3 was announced on March 6, 2013. Applications started on March 6, 2013. The cast of 13 new houseguests was revealed on March 9, 2013. The season began on March 10, 2013 and ended on June 21, 2013. It's time for the next season of Big Brother, Big Brother 3. This season, there is a saboteur in the house. He/she is meant to mess up the game and cause havoc in the house. The houseguests must try to figure out who he/she is and eliminate them immediately. Will they? It is the ultimate mystery this season. In the end, Laytonya, the ultimate drama queen of the house, won the game winning 50% of the votes in the final poll, becoming the first female winner of Survivorfan's Big Brother series. Sam, the competitive saboteur, and KL, the quiet strategist, received 42.9% and 7.1% respectively. Cast Pictures Ontario.jpg|Blondelle B., 11th av.157705.1.jpg|James, 10th av.143201.1.jpg|JoJo, 9th av.153864.1.jpg|Kayleigh Jai, 7th avaa.jpg|Kenu, 4th av.158089.1.jpg|KL, 2nd Runner Up av.127049.1.jpg|Laytonya, Winner av.146307.1.jpg|Patricia, 5th av.115501.1.jpg|RJ, 6th av.137561.1.jpg|Rumtin, 13th av.147061.1.jpg|Sam, Runner Up av.154780.1.jpg|Tristin, 12th av.146352.1.jpg|Unicorn, 8th Summary It all started on Day 1 when 13 houseguests entered the time of a lifetime. They were all new strangers from a farmer to a student. There was a new twist this season called the Saboteur. The Saboteur was one of the houseguests who would be hidden and would cause much havoc around the house. It was a great mystery for everyone to try to decipher. In Week 1, Patricia won the first Head of Household. She nominated RJ and Rumtin for eviction. JoJo won the Power of Veto and decided not to use it. In the end, they voted out Rumtin, who many believed was the saboteur. Their hunches were right, as Rumtin was the original saboteur. After this week, Survivorfan announced a new saboteur would be chosen via Random.org In Week 2, JoJo won Head of Household. A large controversy was made when Blondelle and Laytonya, two drama queens, caused many fights in the house. Because of this drama, JoJo nominated them both. Blondelle ended up winning Power of Veto. JoJo wanted to put up a pawn to ensure Laytonya's ousting. He put up Tristin. This plan ultimately backfired. Tristin was evicted. In Week 3, Patricia won her 2nd Head of Household. She swore to finally get rid of some threats. She nominated JoJo and Blondelle. JoJo won his 2nd Power of Veto. Patricia put up Kenu as a replacement. Blondelle, after many drama-infested fights, was finally evicted. In Week 4, JoJo won HOH again, causing a boomerang effect between Patricia and JoJo. He decided to play safe and nominated two floaters: James and KL. Sam won POV and decided not to use it. James went inactive and was voted out. The jury stage began. With a huge turn of events in Week 5, Laytonya won Head of Household. She took over nominating the previous power-hogs, Patricia and JoJo. With Patricia winning POV, she replaced her with Kayleigh Jai, who was the closest to JoJo. JoJo was evicted. Kayleigh won the next HOH in Week 6 to get her revenge. She nominated Patricia and Unicorn. Sam won Head of Household and in a shocking turn of events, used the POV on Patricia. Kayleigh then put up Laytonya, hoping Laytonya would go. This did not happen and Unicorn, a huge floater, was evicted. In Week 7, Sam won Head of Household. Sam nominated Kenu and RJ, two houseguests who had not done much. Sam won the Power of Veto also, causing Sam to have complete power. Sam chose to take RJ off and put Kayleigh up. After a bond was formed between the nominees, Kayleigh and Kenu, Kayleigh was evicted and sent to the jury. In Week 8, Patricia won her 3rd HOH of the season. She was on a mission to get rid of Laytonya. She tried this by nominated Laytonya and RJ. KL won her first Power of Veto, choosing to not use it. Patricia's plan backfired with the drama-infested Laytonya staying. RJ joined the jury. In Week 9, Sam won HOH for the 2nd time, nominating Kenu and Patricia. Sam also won Power of Veto, keeping the noms the same. After a tied vote, Sam decided it was Patricia's time to go, after winning many competitions. In Week 10, KL won HOH for the first time ever in a Hamburger competition. She nominated Laytonya and Sam. However, Kenu ruined her plans when Kenu was medically evacuated. This made KL, Sam, and Laytonya the Final 3. The Final 3 were then put in a poll for the first time ever (instead of the usual Final 2) to decide who will win. Laytonya won by 50% of the votes. Sam came in 2nd with 42.9% with KL getting 7.1%, receiving 3rd place. Sam was revealed to be the 2nd saboteur, after Rumtin got evicted. Voting History *In Week 10, Kenu was medically evacuated from the game after receiving Inactivia.